The Forest Can Be A Strange Thing
by Fairy of Water
Summary: This is my first story, so be nice. Another fic where Link comes to earth, but hopefully not TOO unoriginal. PG for language. chappy two now up! Please R/R
1. Forest Roots and Noisey Cars

A/N: Hi! I'm a new member at ff.n, so please be kind. I had this idea and thought it was kinda stupid, but my friend made me stick with it. It's not the most original fic, but it will hopefully be different enough. Flame if you must, but hopefully, you won't find any reason to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
One day Link was walking through the Lost Woods. It looked like it was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and all the lower plants were shimmering with morning dew.  
  
As Link searched for something for breakfast, he tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. His head hit a large rock, and he knew no more.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Cindy! Wanna go for a jog through the woods?"  
  
"Sure Bridgy, just a sec!"  
  
Bridget looked out her living room window. It was a beautiful summer morning. The sky was a pinkish orange and the sun's light was coming down in shafts through the nearby woods. The grass in her front yard was shimmering with dew, and the flowers her mother had planted in the front garden were in full bloom.  
  
Yep. It was a beautiful morning.  
  
"Hey Birdge! We gonna go or what?" Cindy had come upstairs, wearing her baggy running pants, and her exercise shirt, all gray.  
  
"We sure are!" Bridget said, turning around and smiling at her friend. "Lets go!"  
  
they walked down the street two blocks and crossed the street over to the trail entrance. They then started jogging through the woods, taking the time to admire the way the low shrubbery sparkled where the sun had worked its way through the leaves of the tall trees.  
  
"Man this place is gorgeous!" Cindy panted, admiring the little snaky trees that worked they're way up taller trees, across the ground, and over the path in a little arches.  
  
"I know!" Bridget answered. "It'll be sad when you have to go back to Edmonton."  
  
Suddenly, rounding a corner, Cindy and Bridget stepped on something squishy, and it moaned. They fell over, screaming.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wha?" Link opened his eyes, and tried to get up, but his head hurt too much to let him.  
  
"Are you ok?" a young female voice asked from some wear above him. He looked up, and saw what looked like two young, unarmed Gerudo's stood over him. They had had strange hair for a Gerudo, though. The one in gray had had brown curly hair that turned reddish at the end, and the one in the black had Blonde hair, tied back in a ponytail. But their ears were small and round, and they were wearing baggy pants and shirts that didn't cover their stomachs.  
  
"Wha?" Link said for the second time.  
  
"I asked if you're ok." The blonde said. She and the brunette were both looking down at him with concern.  
  
"I'm fine!" Link said, trying to get up again. His head hurt badly and when he felt the back of his head, there was a bump.  
  
"Here! Let us help you!" the brunette said, extending her hand.  
  
"Thank you," said Link, letting the two girls pull him up. When he was on his feet, he asked "What are you Gerudo's doing in the lost woods any ways?"  
  
The girls looked at each other, and laughed. "Sorry!" they said. "But we're just plain old human beings."  
  
"Human beings? Well then why do you have Gerudo ears?" Link asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't know," said the blonde. " Humans are like Gerudo's, except there's only a few thieves, and they go to jail, there are a LOT more males, and we inhabit much more then just the desert! By the way, have you noticed yet that you are from a video game?  
  
It took a moment for all this girls words to sink in. Then he realized what she had said at the end. "Sorry. A what?"  
  
"Link, look around! This isn't the Lost Woods! These are the Endowment Lands of UBC, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, North America, EARTH!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The Brunette sighed. "When we found you here, we were like 'Oh my GOD! That person looks just like Link from Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time!' So we searched through your stuff, and we found a whole bunch of things from the game, so then we were like 'oh my GOD it IS Link!' Then we noticed you weren't moving, so we poked you until you woke up."  
  
"Who are you, anyway?" Link didn't understand how these strange people knew about him.  
  
"Oh my gosh how stupid of me!" The blonde said. "I'm sorry. I'm Bridget and this is Cindy."  
  
Bridget and Cindy smiled. "Here," said Cindy. "Come with us. You have a nasty bump on your head."  
  
Link started to protest, but they were all ready pulling him down the forest path. When they came out link was shocked! The forest had looked almost identical to the lost woods, but the world outside was dramatically different. A large road ran between the forest and some large brick houses. Along the side of these roads were strange metal objects that appeared to have white, orange and red eyes.  
  
"What are those things?" He asked the two girls.  
  
"Cars." Bridget answered. "They get people around a lot faster than horses."  
  
"A mode of transportation faster than horses? Wow." Link walked up to the nearest car and stroked it. Immediately a load siren started up and made Link jump three feet in the air.  
  
"SHIT!" Bridget and Cindy swore together. They grabbed Link by the back of his tunic and ran as fast as they could back into the woods. When no one came to turn of the alarm, they came back out.  
  
"Link. Never EVER touch some one else's car!" Cindy warned him angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry." Link said. "But what was that horrid sound any way?"  
  
"Some people have car alarms to 'protect' their car from robbers." Bridget explained. Then she frowned and looked at the car. "Only SOME people don't care if their car alarm goes off, and refuse to come and turn them off."  
  
"How does it work?" Link asked.  
  
"Ehhh. I'm not all that sure, but I know that if you touch a car with a car alarm, it makes a very load noise just like that."  
  
"Let's go home." Cindy said. "I am hungry and would like some breakfast."  
  
They got to Bridget's house and Link stared. He ad never seen such a strange house. It was long, with six doors on it, and was two stories high. Bridget went to the steps of the second last door on the left and went inside. Link sighed and went inside. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
A/N Well, how was that? I'll make it easy. Here's a poll ^-^  
  
That was AWSOME!!! Are you SURE this is your FIRST FIC???  
  
Pretty kewl. You should continue this!  
  
Hmmmm. Interesting. Not the best I've read, but maybe it'll get better after a few chapters.  
  
Eh. It was an ok read. Don't see the point in continuing it though.  
  
What the HELL??? How could you take a beautiful video game and turn it into trash?!?  
  
Well, that's all folks. Please be kind enough to leave a review. 


	2. Clothes and Angry Mothers

It's me again!!! I got TWO HOLE REVIEWS!!! *Sniff* I feel loved! Well, here's another chapter, though prolly no one will read it ^___^  
  
Oh yeah. And my mom. I tried to make her as realistic as I could in this fic. I've asked my mom 1000 times what we would do if Link magically appeared in our house, but I don't think she'd be ready for it, seeing as she doesn't EVER take me seriously.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Link sighed and lay on the couch, eating 'Fruit Loops'. He had learnt a lot this morning, like how a TV worked, the uses of a refrigerator, and what a microwave does if you put plastic in it. He was now watching the TV, which was showing a strange show called "The Amanda Show." (My little sisters are obsessed! O.o')  
  
Bridget and Cindy emerged from downstairs from their showering and changing. "It's your turn for a shower," said Bridget. "No offence, but you stink."  
  
"Okay," said Link, surveying the girls' clothes. "But no offence, what are you wearing?"  
  
Bridget was wearing a shirt with a strange cloudy spongy pattern on most of it, except on the front left side, which had a pattern of roses, all in blue. The sleeves were skin-tight until just before the elbows, where they billowed out. She was wearing strange pants of deep dark blue. They were fitting at the waist but fanned out so that the bottom to three times bigger than her waist.  
  
Cindy was dressed in a blue short sleeved shirt with a panda and the words 'I'M SOMEBODY SPECIAL' on it. Over that, she wore a black jacket with white stripes up the side of the sleeves. She was also wearing strange dark pants, but they didn't fan out as much, had beige stitching, out turned seams, and appeared to be dirty on the thighs and the back of her legs.  
  
"What, these?" Bridget asked. "Clothes silly." Then she saw Links face and rolled her eyes. "In this world, lots of girls wear this kind of clothes. Except Cindy's. She's the only girl who would wear a shirt she got in preschool."  
  
"Hey! Shut up! It still fits!" Cindy said, frowning as Bridget made fun of her shirt yet again.  
  
"But shouldn't a lady wear a proper dress?" Link asked.  
  
Cindy and Bridget stared at him. Then they laughed. "Oh my GOD!" Cindy said through her laughter. "Me or Bridget a LADY? Sorry, but we're just a couple of girls. Not LADIES!" Link waited for the chuckles to subside.  
  
"Really! Those pants are more suiting for a young man." Link said, cross that the girls weren't taking him seriously.  
  
"Whoa! Chill, Link!" Bridget warned. "No guy would be caught dead in this kind of pants. They're called jeans and they're made different for girls than guys. In this world, girls get to choose weather they want to wear a skirt that often or not. Now if you'll follow me, I'll show you to the shower." She grabbed Link's arm, told Cindy she'd be back soon, and pulled Link down the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Link liked the way his hair felt. It had been weeks since he last took his out from under his hat, and was surprised with how long it had become. Bridget's response was "Holy shit!" when he took his cap off for his shower. She told him about shampoo and how people with long hair need to use it or else their hair would get greasy and smelly and dandruffy. When she left and he got ready for his shower, he decided to try out the stuff. It stung when it got in his eyes, but now it wasn't nearly are grubby. It now felt smooth.  
  
Link pulled on his tunic, put on his cap, and went upstairs. "Hi, Bridget! Hi Cind-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" A woman screamed as Link walked out of the stairwell. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!"  
  
"What? But this is Cindy and Bridgets-" Link was cut off as the woman started beating him with a broom. "Argh! CINDY! BRIDGET! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!"  
  
The woman continued to beat him, and started shouting about strange men entering the house. Right then, the front door opened and Bridget and Cindy walked in carrying bags. "Hey, mom. Me and Cindy were just over at Cousin Matt's hou-" Bridget stopped in mid sentence as Link ran into the living room, with her mom chasing after him with a broom.  
  
"SAVE ME!" Link cried as he dove behind Bridget and Cindy.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY DAUTER OR HER FRIEND!" The woman shrieked, stopping in front of Bridget.  
  
"Mom! This isn't how you said you'd react if Link came though to our world!" Bridget said, placing her hands on her hips. "You said we'd give him a place to stay, and help him find a way home!"  
  
"Huh?" Bridget's mother asked.  
  
"Mom, this is Link."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The hero of my Zelda game! You know! 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'?"  
  
Bridget's mom thought for a moment, then realization dawned on her. She got a cross look on her face. "Bridget, if this is one of your jokes, I swear I'll-"  
  
"No, mom, it's not a joke! Link! Show us some fairy magic!" She turned to Link, who slowly got up from his crouching position behind Cindy. "You can show us Din's Fire!"  
  
"In the house?" Cindy asked.  
  
"Wait! Link! It only hurts enemies, right? Doesn't burn anything else right?"  
  
"Right" Link nodded.  
  
"Then lets see!"  
  
Link walked to the middle of the room, and took a small orb encased in a diamond. He stood in a fighting stance, closed his hand around the diamond, and smashed his fist into the ground. A fiery red semi-sphere exploded from his fist and filled the room, passing through Cindy, Bridget, and her mom.  
  
"Whoa! Warmness!" Cindy said as the fire disappeared as it collided with the rooms of the wall.  
  
Bridget looked over at her mom, who had gone suddenly pale. "Uh. mom.?  
  
"Oh my god!" She said. Her eye's rolled back and closed and she fainted.  
  
"Oh my god!" Bridget whispered as she caught her mom before she hit the floor. "My mom just fainted! This has never happen ever in my LIFE!!! Cindy! This isn't funny! My mom's unconscious and she needs to be at work in fifteen minutes!"  
  
Cindy, who had been chuckling, shook her head. "No, it's not that. I was remembering when we came from Matt's, the first thing we saw was your mom beating the crap out of the 'Hero of Time'. You can battle monster's, kill evil men and save the world, but you don't stand a chance against Birgie's mom, eh, Link?"  
  
"Be quiet! She ambushed me when I came up from my shower!" Link said, embarrassed that that he had fled from a housewife.  
  
"People, what are we gonna do about my mom?" Bridget asked, setting her mom down on the old white couch.  
  
"Give her some of this." Link said reaching into a pocket and taking out a tiny flask of blue liquid in it. "It will restore her energy."  
  
"Whoa! Littleness!" Bridget said, taking the flask and examining it. "I wondered how you stored all your stuff, but it would be easy if everything's so small, ne?"  
  
"It sure is." Link said, nodding his head.  
  
Bridget took out the cork. "Erm, Maybe you should hide downstairs until mom leaves." She said, looking at Link.  
  
"Right." Link nodded and went downstairs.  
  
Bridget woke up her mom, who didn't remember anything. Bridget told her that she nodded out reading, and that it was almost ten. She bolted out the door.  
  
"You can come up now!" Bridget called down the stairs. "Mom's gone."  
  
"By Din, what was wrong with that woman.?"  
  
"Nothing. She's just. over-protective. When I was around ten, a man broke in and pretended to know me. I guess she's still jumpy about that."  
  
"Woah!" said Link. "How did he know your name?"  
  
"Well if you MUST know, I told him myself."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Link and Cindy both screeched.  
  
"He told me he was taking a poll on how many people had names that started with the letter J as opposed to the letter B."  
  
"Bridget, were you really that stupid?" Cindy asked, shaking her head.  
  
"Shush!"  
  
"By the way, why were you not here when I got out of the shower?" Link asked, staring at the bags the girls had carried inside.  
  
"Oh my GOD! Thanks for reminding me about that!" Bridget dove into one of the bags and pulled out a large shirt. "We went over to my cousin Matt's house to grab you some clothes."  
  
"What's wrong with my clothes?" Link asked.  
  
Cindy raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Tunic, undershirt, and pantyhose equals fruit-cake from the eighteenth century!"  
  
Bridget laughed. "Hee hee! Fruit-cake! Here. Take this and we'll see how you do. This is a shirt, and these are guy's jeans, and these are boxers. You can change in my room. And no weaponry of any kind!."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Soooo. How was that? I'm sorry I took so long to get this up. I was * DUN DUN DUN!!!!* grounded from the computer. =( I promise to update sooner in the future.  
  
Please review, |||Fairy of Water ~~~ 


End file.
